gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wiedergänger
Wiedergänger (im Original: Wights) sind tote Menschen oder Tiere, welche von den Weißen Wanderern wiederbelebt wurden - daher auch der Name. Während gewöhnliche Weiße Wanderer ihr Opfer dafür berühren müssen, kann der Nachtkönig hunderte Tote ohne Körperkontakt gleichzeitig wiederbeleben. Charakteristika Ein Wiedergänger ist üblicherweise ein verstorbener Mensch, der von einem Weißen Wanderer wiederbelebt wurde. Es handelt sich jedoch nicht um eine echte Wiederbelebung, Wiedergänger sind klassische Zombies. Ihre Körper können jedes Stadium des Verfalls aufweisen, von praktisch unversehrt bis hin zu skelettiert. Alle Wiedergänger haben eisblaue Augen, das sicherste Erkennungsmerkmal. Sie zeigen auch an, dass sich die Wiedergänger unter Kontrolle eines weißen Wanderers befinden. Unbekannt ist, ob die Wiedergänger weiterhin verwesen oder ob ihr jeweiliger Zustand dem Moment ihrer Wiederbelebung entspricht. Nicht nur Menschen können zu Wiedergängern werden, sondern auch Tierarten wie Pferde. So werden die Wiedergänger-Pferde von Weißen Wanderern als Reittiere benutzt. Wiedergänger haben keinen freien Willen, sondern werden von den Weißen Wanderern gesteuert und haben nur ein Ziel, das Töten anderer Wesen, im Sinn. An die Ereignisse ihres früheren Lebens können sie sich wie beim Beispiel von Othor nicht erinnern. Auch bewegen sie sich meist eher träge und unbeholfen, können aber auch schneller sein. Sie sind sehr gefährlich, da sie sich nur durch Feuer oder Drachenglas aufhalten lassen und selbst durch das Abschlagen von Gliedmaßen nicht zu stoppen sind. Das Verbrennen der Verstorbenen ist im Freien Volk allgemein üblich um Wiedergängern vorzubeugen. In der Serie Staffel 1 Grenzer werden zum ersten Mal auf Wiedergänger aufmerksam und brechen die Gesetze der Nachtwache, indem sie in den südlichen Landen Zuflucht suchen. Eddard Stark, der einen der Nachtwache exekutiert, erzählt später, dass die hingerichtete Krähe etwas von Wiedergängern und Weißen Wanderern berichtete. Der Nachtwache wird das Phänomen der Wiedergänger zum ersten Mal deutlich, als die verstorbenen Mitglieder Othor und Jafer Blumen in die Schwarze Festung gebracht werden und in der Nacht zum Leben erwachen. Sie können von Jon Schnee aufgehalten werden, als sie versuchen, Jeor Mormont zu töten. Die zwei Leichen werden verbrannt, während Samwell Tarly seinem Freundeskreis von den Wiedergängern erzählt. Staffel 2 Eine Armee Wiedergänger greift unter Führung zweier Weiße Wanderer das Lager der Nachtwache auf der Faust der Ersten Menschen an. Nur wenige Männer der Wache können entkommen. Staffel 3 Als Samwell Tarly seine Brüder der Nachtwache auf der Faust der Ersten Menschen erreichen möchte und dabei auf eine Leiche trifft, wird er von einem Wiedergänger angegriffen. Er ist nicht in der Lage, seine Waffe zu ziehen, fällt zu Boden und versucht sich kriechend vor dem Untoten zu retten. Geist rettet Sam, indem er den Wiedergänger anspringt und von ihm wegzerrt. Geist hält den Wiedergänger fest, bis Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont ihn anzünden und somit töten kann. Staffel 4 250px|right Ein weißer Wanderer nimmt Crasters letzten Sohn im Wald auf und bringt ihn ins Land des Ewigen Winters. Ob sich das Kind zu einem weißen Wanderer oder zu einem Wiedergänger verwandelt ist unbekannt. Als Bran Stark auf der Suche nach den Wurzeln seiner Vision des dreiköpfigen Rabens suchen will, wird vor dem Ziel die Gruppe von älteren Wiedergängern mit Waffen angegriffen. Jojen wird bei dem Angriff getötet, während die anderen von einem Kind des Waldes gerettet werden können. Die Höhle des Dreiäugigen Raben, über der sich ein Herzbaum befindet, lässt die Körper der Wiedergänger zu Staub zerfallen. Staffel 5 Nach dem Kampf an der Mauer und an der Schwarzen Festung hielten sich zahlreiche Wildlinge in Hartheim auf. John Schnee wollte zusammen mit Tormund das Freie Volk und die Nachtwache vereinen, um gemeinsam im Winter gegen die Weißen Wanderer zu kämpfen. Während der Evakuierung aus Hartheim griffen die Weißen Wanderer zusammen mit einer Armee aus Wiedergängern an. Zahlreiche Krieger des Freien Volkes starben und wurden von dem Nachtkönig vor den Augen der Überlebenden wiederbelebt. Staffel 6 Der Nachtkönig greift die Höhle des Dreiäugigen Raben an und durchbricht den Bannkreis. Die Wiedergänger überrennen die Höhle, töten die anwesenden Kinder des Waldes und verfolgen Bran Stark und Meera Reet in die Wildnis. Benjen Stark eilt Bran und Meera zu Hilfe, als diese fast von den Wiedergängern eingeholt werden. Mit Hilfe eines Feuerschwingers setzt er einige der Wiedergänger in Brand und zerstört den letzten mithilfe einer Kette. Bevor mehr Wiedergänger die beiden erreichen, nimmt er Bran und Meera auf sein Pferd. Staffel 7 Daenerys, Jon und Tyrion schmieden einen Plan, einen Wiedergänger zu fangen und diesen Königin Cersei zu bringen, damit diese auch von der Gefahr aus dem Norden überzeugt werden kann. Jenseits der Mauer werden Jon und sein Expeditionstrupp von einem Wiedergänger-Eisbären angegriffen. Später entdecken sie eine Gruppe von Wiedergängern, die von einem Weißen Wanderer angeführt wird. Sie stellen der Gruppe eine Falle und attackieren die Wiedergänger, Jon gelingt es, den Weißen Wanderer zu töten. Plötzlich sterben auch die Wiedergänger in seiner Nähe. Dadurch erfahren sie, dass wenn ein Weißer Wanderer stirbt, alle Wiedergänger, die er verwandelt hat, auch sterben. Einer der Wiedergänger hat überlebt und der Trupp kreist ihn ein, um ihn gefangen zu nehmen. Jon und seine Begleiter retten sich auf eine kleine Insel auf einem zugefrorenen See, dabei bricht einer der Soldaten des Freien Volkes ein und mit ihm einige Wiedergänger. Die tausenden Wiedergänger umstellen den See und warten, bis dieser wieder zugefroren ist. Am nächsten Tag greifen die Wiedergänger an und der Kampf ums Überleben beginnt, in letzter Sekunde kommt Daenerys mit ihren drei Drachen zur Hilfe und tötet viele der Wiedergänger. Viserion wird jedoch von einem Speer aus Eis getroffen, der vom Nachtkönig geworfen wurde, und fällt tot ins Wasser. Jon fordert Daenerys auf, loszufliegen, da der Nachtkönig bereits den nächsten Speer bereithält. Dabei wird Jon von einigen Wiedergängern zu Boden geworfen und das Eis unter ihnen zerbricht. Ihm gelingt es, wieder aufzutauchen, ist nun aber von tausenden Wiedergängern umzingelt, die ihn angreifen. Eine vermummte Gestalt taucht auf und verteidigt Jon. Bei der Gestalt handelt es sich um Benjen Stark. Er hilft Jon auf sein Pferd und schickt es los, Benjen wird daraufhin von den Wiedergängern angegriffen und im Kampf getötet. Die Wiedergänger ziehen die Leiche von Viserion aus dem Wasser. Der Nachtkönig legt seine Hand auf den Kopf von Viserion und verwandelt ihn in einen Wiedergänger. Bei den Verhandlungen in Königsmund führen Jon und seine Verbündeten den gefangenen Wiedergänger Königin Cersei vor, dieser rennt auf Cersei zu und wird im letzten Moment von Sandor Clegane durch die Kette, an der der Wiedergänger festgemacht ist, zurückgehalten. Sandor durchtrennt den Körper, wodurch er in zwei Hälften geteilt ist. Zusätzlich trennt er eine Hand ab, die sich auch nach der Trennung noch weiter bewegt. Jon demonstriert, wie man einen Wiedergänger töten kann, entweder mit Feuer oder einer Waffe aus Drachenglas. Bei Ostwacht an der See erscheint der auf Viserion reitende Nachtkönig mit seiner riesigen Armee aus Wiedergängern. Er zerstört mit Viserion einen Teil der Mauer und macht es somit seiner Armee möglich, die Mauer zu passieren. Staffel 8 Die Armee der Untoten marschiert auf den Letzten Herd zu, dem Sitz des Hauses Umber. Dort töten sie jeden Bewohner der Burg, darunter auch der Lord Ned Umber. Mit einer noch größeren Armee erreichen die Wanderer letztendlich Winterfell. Bei der Schlacht sind die Wiedergänger den Lebenden haushoch überlegen und können die Truppen zurückschlagen. Sie überrennen die Burg und töten jeden, der ihnen in die Quere kommt. Allerdings wird der Nachtkönig von Arya Stark getötet, wodurch alle Wiedergänger sterben. Auftritte Mythologischer Hintergrund Siehe auch: im Wikipedia thumb|Wiedergänger - Inkunabel aus dem Jahr 1500, Bayerische Staatsbibliothek, München *In diversen Kulturräumen werden verschiedene Gespenstererscheinungen als Wiedergänger bezeichnet. Wiedergänger seien oft Verstorbene, die sich für erlittenes Unrecht rächen wollen. *Nach altem deutschem Volksglauben leben Tote nach ihrem Tod trotzdem weiter und üben einen unheilvollen Einfluss aus dem Grab heraus. Andere Untote stiegen dem Volksglauben nach aus den Gräbern und sprangen nächtlichen Wanderern auf den Rücken (sogenannte Aufhocker). Manchmal wurden dem Toten Münzen in den Mündern gesteckt, damit sie sich nicht an der Lebendkraft der Lebenden verzehren können. *In der nordischen Mythologie sind Wiedergänger als bekannt. Im skandinavischen Volksglauben ist ein Draugr ein Toter, der in seinem Grabhügel weiterlebt und für die Menschen seiner Umgebung eine große Bedrohung darstellt. Das Aussehen eines Draugr richtet sich nach der Art des Todes (als Ertrunkener oder mit klaffenden Wunden versehen). Durch Enthauptung und Feuer kann ein Draugr endgültig getötet werden. *Im slawischen Volksglauben ist der Wiedergänger ein Untoter, ein Verstorbener, welcher seinem Sarg entsteigt und wieder unter die Lebenden geht. Sein Erscheinen wird nahezu immer mit Unheil und Tod in Verbindung gebracht, und er verursacht daher Angst und Schrecken. Oft hat der Wiedergänger noch etwas aus seinen Lebzeiten zu erledigen oder will Rache an seinem Mörder üben oder Ähnliches. Auch wenn der Tote zu sehr betrauert wird, hält ihn das vom endgültigen Übergang in das Jenseits ab. *Im Mittelalter bis zum Beginn des Zeitalters der Aufklärung stellte man beim Ausgraben von ein paar Leichen fest, dass sie aufgedunsen und "gesünder" aussahen, was für abergläubische Menschen aussah als hätte der Tote als Wiedergänger den Lebenden die Lebenskraft entzogen. Durch Fäulnisprozesse und damit verbundene Gasblasenbewegung im Speiseröhren-Magen-Darmtrakt kann ein Toter aufgedunsen sein und so aussehen als hätte er Blut getrunken, da aus deren Mündern Blut hervorkam. Dies gilt unter anderen als Ursprung des Glaubens an Wiedergänger und Vampire. *Als wird ein Mensch bezeichnet, der scheinbar verstorben und wieder zum Leben erweckt worden ist und ähnlich einem Untoten oder Wiedergänger als ein seiner Seele beraubtes, willenloses Wesen herumgeistert. Der Begriff Zombie leitet sich von dem Wort nzùmbe aus der zentralafrikanischen Sprache Kimbundu ab. Produktion *Die Wiedergänger wurden in Game of Thrones eigentlich als langsamlaufende und zombieartige Kreaturen vorgesehen, jedoch wurde der Entwurf verworfen und in einem Interview in Variety mit Alex Graves meinte dieser, dass sie das Bild der Wiedergänger leicht verändert hätten ("So they go across this snow plain and skeletons start to come out of the snow, à la Ray Harryhausen, who we sort of privately dedicated the sequence to. They come out of the snow at 90 miles per hour, and they are there to kill Brandon and Jojen before they get there, and they’ve been waiting for like a thousand years.") Variety.com — ‘Game of Thrones’ Finale: Star and Director Talk Shocking Deaths, Battles in Season 4 Closer. *Für das Massaker in Hartheim erklärte Barrie Gower, der Leiter der Spezialeffekte, zusätzlich, dass die Wiedergänger in ihrem Aussehen unterschieden würden. Drei verschiedene Arten wurden bei der Produktion berücksichtigt: Frische Wiedergänger, welche ein bis zwei Wochen erst tot seien, zu Leichen, die bereits sechs Monate schon unter den Toten weilten und zuletzt Körper, die nur noch aus Knochen und Leinenfetzen bestünden. Für die letzte Gruppe wurden wenige CGI-Effekte verwendet, da die Wiedergänger von Stuntmännern in grünen Kostümen dagestellt wurden Winteriscoming.net — The Special Effects Behind “The Massacre at Hardhome” Galerie Concept Art by Karakter Meera_Bran_Hodor_Sommer_Wiedergänger_CA.jpg|Meera, Bran, Hoder und Sommer kämpfen gegen die Wiedergänger Kinder_des_Waldes_Wiedergänger_CA.jpg|Kinder des Waldes im Kampf gegen die Wiedergänger Hodor_Wiedergänger_CA.jpg|Hoder hält das Tor gegen die Wiedergänger Anderen_Wiedergänger_Das_Tor_CA.jpg|Die Weißen Wanderer führen die Wiedergänger zum Kampf Anderen_Wiedergänger_CA.jpg|Der Nachtkönig an der Spitze der Armee der Wiedergänger Wiedergänger_Hartheim_CA.jpg|Conceptstudie der Wiedergänger Wiedergänger_Hartheim_CA_3.jpg|Conceptstudie der Wiedergänger Wiedergänger_Hartheim_CA_2.jpg|Conceptstudie der Wiedergänger Wiedergänger_Pferde_CA.jpg|Conceptstudie der Pferde von den Wiedergängern Wiedergänger_CA.jpg|Conceptstudie kämpfender Wiedergänger und ihrer Waffen Einzelnachweise en:Wights es:Espectros fr:Spectre nl:Ondoden pl:Upiory pt-br:Criaturas ru:Вихты uk:Віхти zh:尸鬼 Kategorie:Wiedergänger